A rose by any other name
by Pilser
Summary: Romeo and Juliet had to get their inspiration from somewhere. Who better than Kaneki and Tsukiyama. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.


To those walking past the gates of the abandoned church, the sounds of battle and shouts were the only indication that the building was not empty; it was enough to make anyone who came within five meters of the building switch to the other side of the road. Leaving whatever was behind the doors to continue their struggle.

The thick stone walls of the aged building, hid the destruction and carnage that was taking place within. Splintered shards of wood from the rows of pews littered the deep red carpet, some pieces lay covered in blood after being used as weapon when in reach of desperately grasping hands. The second story walkway of the church had collapsed to the floor long ago, the rubble limiting the movement that was previously allowed to the combatants. The supports that still stood groaned under the weight of the ceiling, threatening to collapse.

This arduous battle had been raging on for a while now, and both fighters were growing tired; One from continuously dodging, and the other from constantly attacking, striking at his opponent whenever an opening presented itself.

Haise was getting tired; his attacks, although strong, didn't seem to be causing as much damage as he wanted them to. This gourmet who had introduced himself as Tsukiyama Shuu refused to attack him, instead narrowly dodging every blow Haise sent his way. The ghoul's passiveness made no sense, this coupled with the tragic look on the others face sparked a strange sense of foreboding within Haise. However, regardless of the absurdity of the ghoul's decision Haise had a job to do, even if part of himself hurt with every blow he delivered.

Tsukiyama was beginning to wear down, he was leaving more openings and he knew it, but he could see in the way that the black and white haired man looked at him that he was succeeding. This Haise saw the openings he left and yet he wasn't taking them. He must have reached his Kaneki, he just needed to keep going for a bit longer, than he would have the old Kaneki back, the one he cared about and swore to protect. He would reach Kaneki, he would protect him from anything, including Haise.

While Tsukiyama's resolve strengthened Haise's was being tested. Within his head another war was taking place; a war between Haise and Kaneki. With every blow he delivered to the ghoul, Kaneki would bang on the walls of his mind, the shouting was getting louder and louder with every passing minute.

Haise was staring to lose his subconscious battle, where before he would strike when every opening presented itself, now the crazed kakuja would stop him before he could act. Haise knew he couldn't fight both battles at once and he decided that the only way to win, was to exterminate the teal haired ghoul before he lost what little control he still possessed.

With his mind made up he turned his focus to Tsukiyama. Kaneki screamed and clawed at the walls of Haise's mind in a desperate fight for control. The desperate grappling with his mind must have been reflected on Haise's face because Tsukiyama began to close the distance between them; he wasn't attacking but the advance caused Haise to relinquish some control to Kaneki.

With the internal battle put on hold for a while, Haise spun in a circle and ducked low, his kagune whipping out with the movement.

Tsukiyama, not anticipating the sudden move, jumped back, his reaction time fast enough to save his legs, but not to stop the deep gouges he now sported across his thighs. Blood oozed slowly out of the fresh wounds, soaking his pants and staining the floor under his feet red.

When Tsukiyama lifted his gaze to the man before him he could see that he was somehow getting through to Kaneki. Tears were steadily streaming down his face, and where previously he had all four of his rinkaku poised to strike, he now only had two.

Tsukiyama allowed a grin to spread across his face for the first time since he saw the investigator this morning, right before the fight broke out. He knew that he would be able to reach Kaneki. 'Kaneki would never forget me' he thought, his determination renewed.

Haise's vision blurred as a steady stream of tears began to seep from his eyes, rolling hot and thick down his face. He tried desperately to ignore the blindingly sharp stinging in his eyes and the tang of salt in his mouth, but this was hard to do and his thoughts remained just as jumbled.

The battle was dragging on too long. Haise forced himself to bring his focus back on his opponent; he started to deliver his attacks with more ferocity, ignoring the voice that screamed and begged him to stop.

Meanwhile Kaneki could only watch in helplessly as Tsukiyama tried to dodge all the attacks being thrown at him.

Haise's attack were coming faster and faster, each strike stronger than the last. Kaneki had to act quickly or Tsukiyama wouldn't have a chance, so with the next strike, he throw himself forward and grabbed onto what he could of his own mind.

Meanwhile Haise had abandoned his kagune and thrust his hand through Tsukiyama's chest, clenching his fist to crush his heart. Haise's vicious action was just narrowly stopped by Kaneki; instead he tore his hand out through the gourmet's side and out from under his armpit. Jumping up he wrapped his legs around Tsukiyama's stomach Haise forced him down onto his back. Raising his rinkaku above his head, he was poised to strike, but with one final shove, Kaneki stopped him, causing his attack to come to a grinding halt.

Tsukiyama braced himself for the blow that would end it all, he knew he wouldn't survive much longer, but when nothing happened he opened his eyes and gazed up at the half ghoul hovering just above him.

Tears were flowing down his face and dripping onto Tsukiyama cheeks, combining with his own tears and mixing with the blood across his head. Haise's kagune were still poised above his head, wavering in the air, and yet light sobs were leaving his mouth. One final push and Tsukiyama knew that he would have Kaneki back.

Tsukiyama opened his mouth to speak, but as he did, the blood in his throat came bubbling up, causing him to choke and cough, spreading it across his chin.

"K…Kaneki" Tsukiyama's voice came out disjointed, the blood in his throat causing him to gurgle out the words.

Haise flinched at the sound of his old name being said so much pain and misery lacing it. Tsukiyama noticed this reaction and took it to mean that Kaneki was listening, that he almost had him back.

"For dear l…i…i…ife Ka…ne…ki you can't l…leave me a…again" Tsukiyama sobbed, his voice thick with grief and an almost childlike desperation.

Kaneki looked down at the blood that was pouring from Tsukiyama and pooling around his feet and with one final push he broke free and took control.

All he could do was stare down in horror as he looked down at his trembling hands, slick with Tsukiyamas blood from having speared them through his chest. That sight along almost sent him a panic attack, however the sound of Tsukiyama's wheezing breath snapped him out of it and alerted him to the fact that his position on top of Tsukiyama was obstructing his airways.

Raising himself slightly he looked down into Tsukiyama's eyes, what he saw reflected back at him was relief.  
"Tsukiyama", Kaneki hands moved forward to touch him, only for him to pull back in fear that he would cause more damage.

Another bout of coughing ensued, causing blood to flow from his chest faster was every jolt. Kaneki's gut twisted with panic as he thrust his hands to Tsukiyama's chest to stop the bleeding. A part of him knew that there was nothing he could do, he wouldn't survive even if Tsukiyama were to eat some of him, he wouldn't heal fast enough. But he just couldn't let it end like this, he had to do something, he had to save him.

"Ka…ne…ki" Tsukiyama looked up at Kaneki, the look on the half ghoul's face combined with his actions proved that this was the real Kaneki before him. He had succeeded. Tsukiyama began to feel heavy, like there was a light pressure on his just forcing him to lie still. He felt calm and his eyes felt heavy. A look of panic crossed Kaneki's eyes.

'Sorry Kaneki, I want to help, but I am so tired' Tsukiyama thought, but with every passing moment it was getting harder and harder for him to think.

The tears started coming faster now, a steady stream that ran down Kaneki's face and onto his. He wanted to reach out to him, but he couldn't move his arms, he was so tired.

Fortunately he didn't have to as Kaneki did it for him. Kaneki held on for dear life, as if he could stop what was happening just by holding on tight enough.

His arms were around Tsukiyama's head clutching to him like a life line. He was falling apart. Haise may have done this but he didn't fight hard enough. It is Tsukiyama's blood covering his clothes and coating his arms up to his elbow. He had gotten this strong and come this far and he still couldn't save the people he cared about.  
With his eyes squeezed shut, everything played out in his mind with perfect clarity. He could still feel Tsukiyama's heart when his fingers brushed it. Still feel its steady beat as he tore through his chest.  
With every passing second Tsukiyama's heart beat got slower and slower. Kaneki had no ideas, his emotions were erratic, jumping from anger at himself, to incapacitating sadness.

So Kaneki did the only thing that he could think of, he begged.

Clutching onto Tsukiyama tighter his hand wove through his previously pristine hair. "Please Shuu. Please don't leave me alone, you promised to be my sword" Kaneki sobbed, he grew more desperate by the second as he felt the warmth slowly drain out of Tsukiyama.

"PLEASE" Kaneki screamed as he tipped his head back and wailed to the ceiling, his words pleading. He prayed this was a nightmare but every time he opened his eyes nothing would change, Tsukiyama was dying, all because of him.

Bringing his head back down he buried has face in Tsukiyama's hair and repeated the words as if they were a mantra.

"I n..never left… you alone Kaneki". Tsukiyama exhaled, his words airy, a small smile stretching across his face. He looked so happy just to be able to see Kaneki, like he had just returned home from a hard day's work to see the love of his life waiting for him.

"Shuu, hey no no NO, don't talk like that your making this sound like goodbye. It's okay you can make it out of this, don't give up on me we only just found each other again." Kaneki pleaded as he grasped Tsukiyama's face between his hands.

"I so happy…I had…the opportunity to s see y y you again mon amore." Tsukiyama said, his voice halting and strained with the effort it took to speak. He gazed up at Kaneki, his violet eyes still shining with joy until very last moment when he went still, his breathing stuttered to a halt and his body went slack.

Kaneki stared disbelievingly into those beautiful eyes that he knew so well, now lifeless and glassy. Kaneki screamed and lifted Tsukiyama up to his chest, rocking himself and Tsukiyama back and forth.

He screamed until his voice gave out and he could taste blood in his mouth. Silent sobs were all that remained.

Kaneki didn't know how long he sat there, it could have been minutes, hours or days. He didn't know. All he knew, is that when day broke, his mind finally caught up with his body and he put together what Tsukiyama had said to him.

Looking down he answered Tsukiyama.

"You never did leave Shuu, and yet I left you" With those words Kaneki lowered Tsukiyama's head back to the floor and gently brushed his hair out of his face.

"Never again" Kaneki had barely finished his words before his Rinkaku tore through his back and out through the front of his chest spraying blood everywhere. Yanking them back out, he fell forward and onto Tsukiyama's chest, his blood welling out to cover both him and Tsukiyama. Head on Tsukiyama's chest, he clasped their hands together. He didn't want Tsukiyama to be alone, and now he never had to be. Shutting his eyes, he saw no more.


End file.
